


Movie Night

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Mild Language, Movie Night, Star Wars - Freeform, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy wants (Y/n) and the guys to go see a movie with him.





	Movie Night

“Come on dudes!” Tommy said, bouncing up and down.

“What drummer?” Mick groaned, watching as Tommy bounced around the recording studio. “When did we hire Tigger?” He asked, leaning over towards (Y/n), who laughed.

“We’ve got to take a break and go out tonight!” Tommy told them. Nikki sat his bass in his lap and leaned forward.

“And why exactly should we do that?” He asked.

“Revenge of the Jedi dudes!” Tommy explained. “I’ve seen a New Hope and Empire Strikes Back. I have got to go see this!”

“What’s he talking about?” Vince asked.

“Those damn Star Wars movies.” Nikki explained. Vince nodded.

“Oh. That’s what you were doing while the rest of us were getting laid, right?” Vince teased. Tommy turned and gave him a smirk.

“I took three girls there to see it. Got laid three times.” He told him. “Chicks dig Han Solo.”

“Who?” Vince asked.

“Indiana Jones.” Nikki told him. Vince nodded. He had actually seen that movie.

“Guys, please?” Tommy begged. Mick sighed.

“Okay drummer, I’ll go.” He sighed. “Just stop begging please.” Tommy smiled and looked over at (Y/n).

“Babe? Please?” He asked.

“Of course I’ll go. You were right about chicks digging Han Solo.” She winked at him.

“I guess I’ll go too. See if Tommy was right about this.” Vince shrugged.

“Hey man, I don’t think it’s Revenge of the Jedi anymore.” Nikki told him as he got up to head out with them. “I think it’s Return of the Jedi.”

“No dude, it’s Revenge of the Jedi. I got the poster!” Tommy smiled, wrapping his arm around (Y/n)’s shoulder. “Let’s go! The lines are gonna be long and I want a big popcorn!”

****

“What the fuck is this?!” Tommy said, staring at the poster.

“Nikki tried to tell you.” Mick shrugged. Tommy turned to look at (Y/n).

“Am I in some sort of parallel universe or something?” He asked. (Y/n) smiled at him and snuggled into his side.

“I think Lucas just changed it.” (Y/n) told him.

“Probably to mess with me. Man is crafty bastard.” He looked down at (Y/n). “Thanks for coming with me to see it.”

“Hey, you’re not the only one who saw the first two.” (Y/n) admitted. Tommy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“There are so many chicks here.” Vince said, looking around. “I thought guys were the only people who could be geeks.” Mick rolled his eyes.

“Hey Tommy, they come out with another one, I will most definitely be joining you.” Nikki said, watching a pair of girls heading towards the back of the line.

“Dude, there will so be more.” Tommy laughed. “And I’ll make sure all of us go together to see them.”

“Oh goody.” Mick sighed. (Y/n) smiled and held Tommy’s hand as they headed to get their tickets, get their popcorn, and watch Return of the Jedi together.


End file.
